The shaving razor category has many different razor configurations, including razors that are “system” razors which have long lasting handles with replaceable cartridges, and disposable razors where the handle and cartridge are used together and the cartridge is thrown out after a time. Razors vary based on many attributes such as number of blades, cartridge shape, chemistry features on the cartridge and so forth. Razors are also manufactured by many different companies with different technology platforms.
Many system razors have their own docking interface between the handle and cartridge. The use of different docking systems is known. For example, MACH3® and many GILLETTE VENUS® razor systems leverage a single point docking system. The GILLETTE SENSOR® and SENSOR® for Women razors have a different docking system with two attachment features that provide the dual function of attaching the cartridge and providing the arc about which the cartridge can pivot. These and other docking systems have been described. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,293; 5,787,586; 5,918,369; 4,739,553; and 4,756,082, U.S. Design Pat. No. D714,492; and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2011/0067245.
Many reasons exist for why new docking interfaces exist, such as upgrades to technology, ease of attaching/removing the cartridge, and so forth. Some razors even include fixedly attached structures on the razors that attach to the handle. These structures are sometimes referred to as the interconnect feature. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,168,173, 7,703,361, and 8,033,023. These interconnect structures, however, are provided with each and every cartridge in a fixed arrangement, and disposed of with the cartridge after use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,361, which is similar to the GILLETTE VENUS BREEZE® razor, the cartridge includes the interconnect feature which is not designed for removal from the cartridge housing. The opposing retaining features are attached to receiving regions in the back of the cartridge housing and absent a considerable amount of force, they cannot easily be detached.
Recently the use of adapters has been discussed to allow FUSION® type razors to attach with MACH3® type replaceable cartridges. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,793,880. Despite these advances, there remains a need to provide users with even more flexibility when they select replacement cartridges for their existing system handles.